


The Alternate Ending We Deserved

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: The flash mob alternate ending had some issues... so this is the alternate ending we should have gotten.
Relationships: Emily Nelson/Stephanie Smothers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	The Alternate Ending We Deserved

Stephanie knew she should feel bad, she did let an innocent man go to jail after all… hell, “let” was even too passive of a word since she had pretty much orchestrated the whole thing.

Stephanie had never believed Emily, she had learned to take everything she said or did with a grain of salt. When Emily had told her that Sean was in on the whole thing, she flirted with the idea of believing it but once home she knew there was no way it could be fully true. Maybe he knew some but he definitely didn’t know the whole time and there was no way he was smart enough to come up with the whole thing, and Emily wasn’t passive enough to just go along with it.

She wasn’t sure how she felt though, it was all very fast and confusing. She was never going to know the truth so it was all up to her brain and heart to tell her who to believe. When Sean talked to the police about setting Emily up, Stephanie just went along with it, didn’t make any plans or offer ideas, just listened to the plan and nodded through it.

It wasn’t until the day of the confrontation that she decided what she was going to do. She attached the nanny cam as one of her buttons and made sure it was set up and recording to her laptop before leaving.

She straightened herself up in the car before getting out and heading in. She played out the plan Sean and the cops had come up with, including fake shooting him, which she thought was cathartic. She knew Emily wouldn’t fall for it, but she did admit to killing her sister before kicking her husband up.

Emily admitted that she knew what they had planned and threw the little cameras at them before telling them she had diverted the police. Then Sean had the idiotic idea, in Stephanie’s opinion, to call his wife a “fucking psycho” and she shot him.

Then Emily’s attention turned to Stephanie and began advancing towards her. Stephanie played the part well, backing herself against the wall while pleading to Emily and asking if they were really friends before saying Emily could come on her show and confess.

“That would have been fun.” Emily smiled, gun lowering some that made Stephanie think it might not be an act.

“Oh well let’s do it now.” Stephanie smiled.

The blonde’s smile faltered some as she looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you didn’t notice the camera? They make them so small these days.” The brunet smiled brightly, showing it to Emily. “It’s been recording this whole time and if I die you’re smart enough to know they’ll go through my stuff and find the video of you confessing.”

Emily looked at the camera before looking around and lowering the gun some as she walked backwards, clearly getting ready to run.

“I won’t show it to them though.” Stephanie said, clearly surprising Emily who stopped moving towards the exit to look at her. “Here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to say Sean attacked us, we’ll say that it really was him that planned all of this and murdered your sister, and he was just so good at manipulating us that we went along with it. Then he tried to attack me and you shot him to protect me.”

Stephanie walked to Emily as she spoke, her steps confident, casual, and commanding. Emily was transfixed, seeing herself in Stephanie but also seeing a fire that was all Stephanie, even if it had been locked away for years.

“He’ll go to jail and you will stay here. Our sons will remain best friends and you and I will at least remain civil towards each other. If you ever even think about turning on me in any way, try to frame me in any way, or run, I will release the tape to the police. I know you, Emily, I know you love Nicky. You wouldn’t do anything to take yourself away from him, much less both his parents. You know if you turn on me and I release this video, you’ll go to jail, then with the prison system the way it is, well, it’ll probably be months if not years before Sean is released. You wouldn’t leave Nicky alone. So what do you say, Emily? Your choices are either I release this footage now and you go to jail, or you frame your husband, get to live with your son and have to deal with me for the foreseeable future.”

She tilted her head and looked at her best friend, keeping the strength in her face as she checked Emily for any signs of vulnerability.

She felt powerful and badass, she hadn’t felt this commanding and in control since she was still fucking her brother. Emily looked lost and vulnerable at clearly being backed into a corner before her face hardened and a smirk played on her lips.

“Well, Brother Fucker, I didn’t think you had this in you. Fine, we set him up and I stay here, but don’t think I’ve forgiven you for fucking my husband.”

“And don’t think I’ve forgiven you for lying to me.” The brunette countered before suddenly back handing Emily hard.

The blonde let out a noise of pain and almost fell to the floor since she hadn’t been expecting it. She steadied herself on the arm of the couch before looking at Stephanie like she had lost her mind.

“He attacked us, remember? Choke me.” The vlogger told her friend, moving her hair out of the way.

Emily still looked very confused but put the gun back in her pocket while stepping closer. She quickly wrapped both of her hands around the brunette’s neck. Stephanie began struggling to make it look real but Emily didn’t falter, just tightened and jostled her around as well.

Stephanie finally tapped Emily when she needed to breathe and gasped when she was released before checking her neck in the reflection of the windows.

“Looks good. I assume they’ll be here soon after realizing Darren’s wasn’t the right place to go. You should take the gun out before they get here so you’re not hiding it.” The brunette told her, rumpling her clothes some before going to sit on a barstool.

Emily pulled it out and sat on the couch. Sure enough, the cops busted through soon after and both women jumped up. Emily dropped the gun on the couch to hold her hands up high.

“What happened?” The squad leader asked while two agents went to look after Sean’s injury.

“He attacked me. I-I thought… I thought he was right and Emily was just a liar but… I showed up and he was backhanding her and calling her an idiot. I tried to stop him and he attacked me, I… I couldn't breathe, I thought he was going to kill me… but Emily shot him and he stopped. I’m so sorry, Emily, I should have listened to you. He just… he said he loved me and he said he understood why Davis had married me and I just… I feel so stupid to fall for it.” Stephanie told the cop before speaking to Emily while she began crying.

She wiped her eyes and hid her face in her hands. Emily was thoroughly surprised by how good Stephanie’s acting was and her commitment to this, but she easily went along with it.

“It’s ok, he tricked me too. I thought he loved me and our son but I was clearly just money to him. I never should have introduced you to him, I am so sorry.” She apologized, coming up to Stephanie and hugging her close.

The women held each other and cried while Sean tried to tell the cops they were lying to set him up.

  
  


The investigation and trial didn’t take too long, especially with all the evidence Stephanie and Emily had planted on Sean as well as both of them being a united front against him.

There was talk of a trial against Hope McLanden for arson relating to the manslaughter of her father, but their star witness was unreliable, details had been forgotten to time, evidence had been circumstantial at best, and the circumstances surrounding everything made it all mucky.

The prosecutors knew they would be fighting an uphill battle, there was circumstantial documentation of abuse by the hands of the father, combined with the highly publicized telling of her abusive marriage made it pretty clear they wouldn’t get far in the media or with a jury. They decided to just let it go and not press any charges. It was forgotten soon, Hope McLanden became Emily Nelson once more.

Within less than a year things had gone back to more or less normal.

Stephanie was still doing her vlogs and even had a small side business of solving mysteries since so many of her viewers had come to her after seeing how she handled everything with Emily’s disappearance.

Emily went back to work at her job for Dennis Nylon, but with a promise from him that she could do more work from home to accommodate her now being a single parent to Nicky. She was pleasantly surprised when he held to his promise and she was able to turn Sean’s old study into her new office so she could shout at people behind the closed door without disturbing her son as much.

The two women settled into a somewhat uneasy friendship, still talking and hanging out for playdates. There was tension between them, but there was also a core of respect they each had for one another. Neither were sure if it was enhanced by or entirely because of their decisions regarding Sean.

“I have to admit, I didn’t think you had it in you, Brother Fucker.” Emily commented, sitting at the island drinking a martini as Stephanie made dinner.

The boys were upstairs playing in Nicky’s room so Emily knew they wouldn’t be around for a long time to hear the conversation that would follow.

“I assume you’re talking about telling the truth about Sean?” Stephanie replied, not looking up from the celery she was cutting.

She knew better than to be so open and honest about what had happened with the blonde, especially with her bringing it up out of the blue like that. Emily smirked some at her cleverness, she had really underestimated Stephanie.

“Yes, of course, baby.”

“Well it was the right thing to do, I couldn’t let him keep hurting you, you are my best friend, after all.” Stephanie spoke with a small smile.

“It still fucks with my head that I have a best friend… I didn’t think that was in the cards for me after my sister bailed.”

“Well you’re stuck with me now.” The brunette reminded her with a playful smile on her lips.

“Yup, and I don’t hate it.” Emily admitted with a small smirk, taking another drink of her martini.

“Well that is good to hear. I wouldn’t have loved it if you were always mad and scheming about how to hurt me.”

“Me neither, it can get a bit tedious. It’s kind of nice to be a person, just try to give my all to Nicky and be good at the job I’m already good at.”

“Well we both do know the real parts of each other, I agree that it’s nice to not have to put up as much of a shield around you, Sister Killer.” Stephanie smiled playfully.

“Glad we agree, Brother Fucker.” Emily smirked back.

She finished off her martini before getting up to make another one. She grabbed a glass out of the freezer and held it up while raising a brow at the brunet. The woman cooking gave a soft chuckle and nodded before going to finish seasoning the chicken.

Emily fixed two martinis, putting one on the side of the island where Stephanie was cooking before sitting on the other side of it again.

“Why did you even marry Sean?” Stephanie wondered curiously, putting the chicken in the oven and taking off the oven mitts.

She wiped hands on her apron and took a drink of her martini.

“I needed stability.” Emily admitted.

There was only one person in the entire world who really knew her now, she had forgotten how liberating that was. She still had some secrets, but mostly she didn’t really see a need now. She had something over Stephanie, well multiple things really, and they both knew the blonde would not hesitate to broadcast any of them to the world if she needed to. Even though Emily had some bad things Stephanie could out her for as well, doing so would lose her her son in more ways than one. So Emily felt pretty safe with revealing more of herself to Stephanie.

“I thought I had that with Diana but….”

“She got obsessed.” The brunette finished for her.

Emily chuckled and nodded.

“She wanted to know everything about me; wanted to know about my family, about my childhood, my hopes and dreams, my plans for the future, my deepest fears. I told her some, that’s how she got the shirt she gave you… but then I realized she didn’t actually care about me. I was her muse, her obsession, just a human sized puzzle box for her to try to figure out.” The blonde sighed and shrugged off the sadness she felt in her throat, tousling her hair with her hand before she continued speaking. “So I stole the painting with my face and bolted. Eventually I found Sean and thought I had that stability again. He was decently smart, had just published his book and it was selling incredibly well, he was fascinated with me and my mystery but never actually tried to solve it.”

“I can see that, he said he could never get to know you, but I don’t think he really tried.”

“He didn’t, he liked saying I kept things from him but he didn’t want to know.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Let’s not talk about him, he’s gone from our lives and that’s all that matters.” Emily nodded and held her glass up to Stephanie.

Stephanie clinked with her and they both took a drink.

“So, I actually have something to talk to you about.” The blonde said.

“Oh?” Stephanie wondered, mixing together the salad with light dressing since the chicken would be done soon.

“Yeah, remember my boss?”

“Dennis Nylon? The jerk that insulted me and then tried to have the police investigate me? Yes, yes I do.”

“Yeah, him. Well, I may have had a talk or two with him and convinced him that he could use some sincere promoting.”

Stephanie furrowed her brows at that, curious what Emily was going to say.

“So He is going to be a sponsor for your vlog. He’ll supply you with some clothes to wear that you can keep and just try to bring him up in a positive way every so often. Starting out he’ll give you a thousand dollars per video that you wear something of his in or mention the company. I have a few things you can wear.”

“Are you serious?” Stephanie asked excitedly.

She had gotten a few paid promotion deals over the years but none of them were over fifty dollars or some free stuff.

“You’re not just doing this to get on my good side, are you?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?” The blonde wondered.

“No.” The brunette admitted after a moment of this. “This is amazing though, thank you, Emily.”

She came around and hugged her friend warmly, slightly surprised when the hug was returned without hesitation.

“Ok, enough frilly bullshit, is the food done?” Emily chuckled when they pulled back.

“Yes, I’ll go up and tell the boys.” Stephanie nodded while going to pull the chicken out.

“Boys! Dinner!” Emily shouted loudly.

The two kids cheered and their little feet were soon stampeding down the stairs.

The decision to move in together was slightly gradual but also a bit abrupt. It started with Stephanie and Miles coming over after school so they boys could play and Stephanie could make sure they, as well as Emily, got something nutritious to eat. That happened more and more until it was an every day occurrence. That segwayed into them spending the night every so often. Which then turned into spending the night almost every night, either because the boys would use their cute faces to plead or they’d play until they passed out. Emily ended up giving Stephanie a key so she could just let them in if Emily was on a work call.

The gradual movement to the obvious conclusion halted abruptly one night after dinner when Stephanie was cleaning up the kitchen while Emily dried and put away dishes.

“A moving company is coming next Wednesday to pack and move all your stuff here. Make sure to pack away anything you don’t want them to see.” Emily told her friend simply.

Stephanie dropped the sponge in her hand while turning to look at her friend.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, baby. You know it makes the most sense. You’re over here every night anyway, plus if you sell your house you won’t have that payment. We can pool our money and just pay on this place. The boys love hanging out and getting to spend all their time together, you love cooking in this kitchen, and I actually like having a somewhat functioning family… who knew?” She chuckled.

Stephanie thought about it and had to admit that Emily was right. Most of her time was spent at Emily’s anyway and she had had to drop the boys off at school more than once in the same clothes she wore the day before. That had earned her more than a few judgmental looks from the other parents who had pretty much reverted into thinking she was an idiot since Emily was found alive and the story of her being manipulated by Sean had been circulated. She also knew that them saving money for the boys was a good thing. She had come to love Nicky as her own and wanted to make sure he could have a good future too.

“Ok, yeah. I have to tell Miles about it first.”

“Nicky already did, he says Miles is excited.”

“How long have you been planning this for?” The vlogger wondered with a chuckle.

“Awhile.” Emily smirked and shrugged.

The transition actually went really well, all their stuff got moved in and was almost completely unpacked before Stephanie went to pick the boys up from school.

Emily had helped Stephanie put Miles’ bed back together in what was now the boys room and Stephanie had put away all of her son’s things.

She had gotten the guest room and took her time putting away her own stuff, making sure everything else was put away first so it wouldn’t be in the way.

Emily let Stephanie decorate the way she wanted, occasionally changing things until the entire house looked like a perfect marriage between the two of them.

They quickly settled into a comfortable routine; Stephanie would make breakfast and the boys’ lunches during the week, Emily would make breakfast on the weekends unless she had to leave the house for work which was happening less and less as time went on, Stephanie would relinquish control on the weekends and let the boys get their own lunches together, she’d cook dinner five nights a week and they’d have leftovers or order out the other two nights. She and Emily either alternated days taking the boys to school or they’d both go if they needed/wanted to do things after like going shopping or go into the city. Then Stephanie would get the boys after school most days, Emily occasionally accompanying her.

Emily was forcefully encouraging Stephanie to do things she hadn’t let herself do for many years since her husband and brother had died and she had forced the mantle of perfect mother onto herself, most of the time clearing her schedule so she could accompany the vlogger to make sure it happened. They went to several museums, shows, exhibits, and so many other things together. Stephanie was feeling a freeing joy that she hadn’t let herself feel in years.

It was freeing being with Emily, she didn’t have to worry about being perfect with the blonde because she already knew her secrets. Stephanie was unsure if it was because of the dirt she had on her best friend, but she never felt judged by Emily. They had long talks as they walked through museums and parks and gardens, about anything and everything in their lives. They were both completely honest with each other, which shocked them both.

As much as they appeared different, they really weren’t. They both had huge secrets that could destroy their lives, they both had a dark side that sometimes they couldn’t help but indulge, they both had had to keep the real them hidden inside for most of their lives, and they both cared about their kids more than anything else.

The more time spent together, the more their similarities were shown and the less their differences were seen.

The summer brought more work for both of the women. Emily’s business picked up so she had more to deal with and Stephanie had to entertain the boys more than she did during the school year.

It was hard at first, but like everything else that came their way, the two women worked through it together. Emily helped Stephanie to give the boys more independence and more responsibility around the house, while Stephanie actually stepped up to help with Emily’s duties.

More than once Stephanie would answer a phone call for Emily when she was on a video call or giving a lashing through e-mail, she used the advice Emily gave her to take care of most of the calls, a fair amount of the time even solving the issue before Emily had to deal with it.

“Yes, I am aware of the issue. No, you do not need to- I am not by my computer right now, I will check my e-mail later.” Emily spoke into her phone tensely, walking around the kitchen.

She had been making her and Stephanie a couple martinis when she had gotten a call from one of the assistants of one of the designers freaking out over a very small issue that she was convinced would become huge. Stephanie was sitting at the island on her laptop, making notes for her next vlog and figuring out what to cook for dinner that night.

“I will check it later. No, I will- … I am not near my computer right now, I will check it soon. No, I-” She huffed angrily when she was cut off once more.

“Fine, I will look at it now.” She finally said, looking at Stephanie and motioning to her computer.

Stephanie nodded immediately, pulling up a new tab and pushing it over for Emily to use. Emily moved in front of the computer and quickly logged into her e-mail.

“Yes, I am on my e-mail now. Yes, let me read it.”

The woman began talking even louder into the phone and Emily let out an angry breath through her nose, before she could unleash her sharp tongue on the woman, Stephanie took the phone.

“Hello, this is Miss Nelson’s assistant, she is currently looking at the e-mail you sent her and she will solve your issue quickly. She will inform you when the issue is resolved.” Stephanie informed her with a smile, voice sweet but commanding.

The woman quieted down some and made a dismissive comment about making sure Emily called her back before hanging up.

“Thanks.” Emily said distractedly, still typing on the computer.

“Anytime.” Stephanie assured with a smile.

She went upstairs to check on the boys, letting Emily work without distraction. The thought about what was on her computer never crossed her mind. She never thought to worry that the video of Emily confessing was on there, or that Emily was definitely smart enough to know that.

An hour later, Emily slid the laptop back to Stephanie who was getting dinner ready and called the angry woman from before back.

It was only after Stephanie had her laptop back and was writing up a few quick notes that she realized Emily had unsupervised access to her laptop for an extended period of time. She immediately went in search of the video, going through innocuous files inside of innocuous files until she got to the last one. She muted her computer before clicking on the video she had titled ‘Stephanie And Davis Wedding Video’. The video of Emily’s confession popped up immediately and she let out a breath. The brunette quickly closed the video and exited out of all of the folders. She then got to work on dinner, mentally berating herself for forgetting something so important.

Stephanie was a bit distanced from Emily after that, trying to figure out why she had let her defenses down. Emily noticed but didn’t say anything, just kept quiet but observant.

They settled back into their life and slowly Stephanie was forgetting once more her protective stance.

Stephanie was cleaning up the kitchen one evening to give herself something to do, the boys were at a sleepover at one of their friends' houses, and she was at a bit of a loss for what to do.

She had been branching out during the day more but had yet to do anything alone at night, she hadn’t been away from Miles for more than a few nights ever in his entire life. The most was when she was investigating Emily, and even then it was just a few days.

“Honey, I’m home.” Emily called as she entered their home, grocery bag in one hand while her other took her hair out of its braided bun. “Trying to find something to do, Baby?” She wondered with a smile once she got to the kitchen and saw Stephanie.

She set the bag down on the freshly cleaned counter before working open the many buttons on her intricate jacket.

“Maybe.” The brunette blushed, going to put the sponge away. “It’s just weird not having them, not having anything to do. It’s still a few weeks until the next school year so I don’t have to worry about back to school shopping or planning just yet, the boys aren’t here for me to entertain, my vlog for tomorrow is all planned out, the few mysteries I got this week have already been answered, and the next few recipes are all typed up… I think this is the first time I’ve truly had nothing to do in…” she thought for a moment before laughing. “My entire life.”

“I still say you should be putting all your recipes and advice into a book, I said I have a few publishers that owe me.” Emily reminded before smiling while reaching into the bag. “But for the question of what to do with your night, I have an answer.” She assured Stephanie, holding up a bottle of vodka. “When was the last time you got shit faced?”

“College probably.” Stephanie laughed as she came over to look at the bottle. “Trying to get me to spill all my secrets?” She wondered playfully when she saw the other bottles in the bag.

“I already know them, Baby. I just thought we could both use a hard reset button since we have the house entirely to ourselves for the first time in a long time, I’m sure.”

Stephanie blushed some at that, remembering that Emily really did know nearly every single thing about her. She then decided “fuck it” and nodded with a bright smile.

“Let’s do it.”

It only took a bottle and a half between the two of them before they were both drunk and sitting on the couch, not unlike the first time they had hung out together.

“Want to trade secrets again?” Stephanie wondered, resting her head on the back of the couch.

“Sure, Brother Fucker, you first.” The blonde smirked.

“Ok, fine… you are not the first woman I kissed.”

“What? You’ve been holding out on me, Brother Fucker.”

“It was college, it was a time to experiment.” She smirked and shrugged.

“Was it just a kiss?”

“Does that matter?” Stephanie asked playfully, taking another drink from her glass.

“Duh, I need to know what kind of woman I’m dealing with.” Emily smirked.

“Fine, no. We had sex… for a long weekend. It was incredible, magical even… but Chris wasn’t huge on sharing me. So that was just a one time thing.”

“Damn, fuck that guy.” Emily huffed and shook his head. “I take it she was good if it was a long weekend.” She commented playfully.

“Yeah, she was really good. She had a tongue ring… those things are amazing.” Stephanie chuckled some and took a long drink.

“Oh, I know, I have one.” Emily smirked confidently.

“Oh really? I haven’t seen that before.”

“I don’t wear it much anymore, Sean hated the feeling of it and hated even more when the prissy people he was trying to impress saw it. He felt it gave him a “bad image”.” The blonde rolled her eyes, putting her drink between her legs to use air quotes.

“Fuck him, he sucks.” Stephanie sighed and got up to grab another bottle. “Oooh, peach.” She commented happily, a slight giggle in her words.

“If he sucked more maybe we would have gotten along better.” Emily commented casually.

Stephanie would be inclined to think the woman was serious, if not for the way she turned with a sly smirk to watch the brunette’s reaction.

Stephanie just smirked while coming back to the couch. She plopped onto it closer to Emily than last time and took a long drink from the bottle.

“Right from the bottle, my kind of woman.” Emily smirked, snapping her fingers and holding her hand out to tell Stephanie to hand it over.

“You can ask nicely.” The vlogger told her friend playfully, holding the bottle out of reach.

“Yeah, I can, doesn’t mean I will.” The blonde smirked, leaning forward to try to grab it.

“You really should learn some manners, Sister Killer.” Stephanie smirked, laying almost completely back while stretching her arm holding the wine bottle as far as it could go.

“You’ll have to make me, Brother Fucker.” Emily informed her with her own challenging smirk, laying her body over the brunette’s without a second of hesitation.

She closed the distance between them to connect their lips, using the weight of her body to press her friend more into the couch.

There was no hesitation when Stephanie kissed her back, bringing the hand not holding the bottle to rest on the side of Emily’s neck. Emily was a bit surprised but moaned softly, Stephanie was actually a really good kisser. Emily had met some great kissers and some shitty kissers, she was good at acting like even the worst kissers were great.

Much like everything else, Emily didn’t need to lie to Stephanie about this either. She could revel in the softness, in the fruity breath, in the growing confidence.

Just as Stephanie was moving to put the bottle of vodka on the floor, Emily swooped her hand down to grab it. She then pulled away and sat up with a victorious smirk.

She gave Stephanie a wink before taking a long drink.

The brunette seemed to realize what had happened and chuckled while sitting up as well. She let the blonde keep drinking from the bottle while her hands began putting her hair in Dutch braids that connected in the back to become one braid.

Emily watched her friend curiously, there had been no Segway to putting her gorgeous brown hair up and no comment about it.

Once her hair was tied in place, Stephanie moved into Emily’s lap before kissing her heatedly.

The blonde was even more shocked at this, genuinely not having expected this outcome. Her body scrambled to catch up, putting the bottle on the coffee table so she could rest her hands on the vlogger’s waist.

The brunette’s hands were quick and sure as they moved to start unbuttoning Enily’s shirt.

It was soon pushed from her shoulders, the blonde having to take her hands off her friend’s hips in order to get it off. As soon as her arms were free of the fabric they wrapped around Stephanie once more, pulling the woman closer.

Stephanie smiled into the kiss, nipping Emily’s bottom lip before letting her fingers trail over the blonde’s heated skin as they made their way to the back of her bra.

With a simple twist of the wrist, Stephanie had Emily’s bra unhooked and was pulling it off of her. Emily smirked and moved her hands again to take off her bra before quickly pitching forward to topple them. She pinned the brunette to the couch, using her hands to start pushing up her skirt.

The vlogger let her own hands go to caress the blonde’s breasts. She massaged them, pulled the nipples to tease, and playfully slapped them.

Emily let out a near growl at that, shifting to press her knee between Stephanie’s legs so she could grind against her. The vlogger moaned at the pressure rubbing against her panty covered clit, nails lightly scratching along the blonde’s breasts while her hips moved against the knee.

“You like it rough, don’t you, Sister Fucker?” Stephanie smirked into their kiss.

It would have had more bite to it if not for her moving her hips eagerly against Emily’s knee.

“Yeah, that’s my secret to share.” The blonde smirked. “I like it rough with women. Not with men, they can be dominant, but not aggressive or rough. Women though, I like them being as rough as they can with me.”

“Good.” Stephanie smirked, moving a hand to Emily’s hair.

She grabbed a handful hard and yanked her friend closer.

“I want you to put your pretty face and sinful lips between my legs. I want your tongue to make me cum, right here on this couch.”

“This is a  _ very _ expensive couch, baby.” The blonde smirked, unable to hide the way her arousal was heating up her body and blowing her pupils wide.

“Then you better be good and lick it all up.” The brunette told her simply with a challenging smirk.

Emily smirked at that and quickly moved her body down to settle between Stephanie’s legs. She wrapped one arm around the vlogger’s thigh while the other helped to push her dress up so Emily could lean in and begin lapping at her without hesitation. Emily kept the panties where they were, deciding to lick on top of them.

This seemed to be the right move as Stephanie let out a louder moan and arched up. One hand gripped the back of the couch while the other tightened in the blonde locks between her legs.

She lightly pulled on them, earning a moan from Emily as well as her tongue working harder. The blonde let her hand slip under Stephanie’s dress and up to caress her breasts under her dress and bra.

The brunette moaned out loudly into the empty house, nails making soft sounds as they scratched over the fabric. Her hips bucked against Emily, setting a quick and hard pace while her orgasm built steadily.

It didn’t surprise either of them that it didn’t take the blogger long to cum. Her own needs and wants had been put on the back burner for so long that this level of personal attention from someone with a  _ very _ skilled mouth was irresistible.

She gave a scream of pleasure, stretching out her best friends name in the exclamation of orgasm lifting from her lips and filling their home.

Emily licked it all up eagerly, working quickly to make sure none of it got onto her couch.

She pulled back once Stephanie was coming down from her orgasm, cocky smirk on her lips.

The smirk fell quickly when Stephanie abruptly got up and headed away from the couch. Her mind started whirling immediately.

**_Was this a test? Did she get what she wanted and is now just leaving? Has she been lying to me? Did I read too much into our relationship? Was this a trick?_ **

“This would be much easier on a bed. Are you joining me?” Stephanie’s voice stopped Emily’s spiraling thoughts quickly.

The blonde turned her head and saw her friend was halfway up the staircase. She smirked again as she got up, hurrying over to the stairs as well. She knew she must be a sight, messy hair and a naked torso with designer pants that still had their ironed lines in them.

Emily could not find a fuck to give though, she was following a gorgeous woman she trusted up to a bed that she wished they wouldn’t leave for a few days. She knew that wasn’t likely to happen this time, but she was sure the boys had some overnight trip in the coming school year and she would take full advantage of that.

She entered her bedroom and stopped when she saw the naked back of the brunette. Her dress was laying in a ring on the floor, her soaked panties and bra next to it.

Stephanie looked over her shoulder and gave Emily and playful smirk.

“On the bed, it’s my turn to taste.”

Emily did not need to be told twice, she hurried to lay on the bed. She was sure she found enjoy what Stephanie was planning to do… and she wasn’t wrong.

Emily proposed first, not shocking anyone. She had taken Stephanie out for a play and then to an expensive dinner where she got onto one knee.

“Stephanie Smothers, I have been to hell and back, done so much shit, but I can forget it with you. You see me and you still love me. I want to be your wife. I want to keep coming home to you every day and kiss you, I want to help you make dinner, and raise our kids together. I want to adopt Miles and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?” Emily asked, holding up a ring box that held a beautifully gorgeous ring.

Stephanie was shocked, both by the proposal and by how tender Emily’s words were. Stephanie nodded as tears came into her eyes.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” She nodded.

The restaurant clapped as Emily slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her happily.

Stephanie proposed next, on her vlog, surprising no one. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Emily onto the vlog, but Emily didn’t really need to hide anymore. Emily had been brought onto the vlog to be introduced as the Mommy Vlogger’s partner as well as help Stephanie display some wedding DIY projects that kids can help with.

The brunette was showing them the crane napkin she had folded when it slipped from her hands.

“Oopsie, sorry.” She chuckled some, smiling at the camera before getting down to grab it.

Emily just chuckled some and kept going on hers, trying not to curse as the stupid neck wouldn’t stay up. After a few seconds of Stephanie not talking, the blonde decided to speak.

“You ok, Baby?” She chuckled.

“Em.” The brunette’s voice said softly.

The blonde turned her head to look at her fiance and immediately felt tears coming into her eyes. Stephanie was down on one knee beside her, holding a ring between her fingers. The ring was a dark grey with intricate designs etched all around it.

“Emily Nelson, will you marry me? You better say yes because I already did.” Stephanie chuckled.

“Of fucking course I’ll marry you, Baby.”

The brunette smiled brightly, slipping the ring onto her finger before standing up to kiss her fiance excitedly.

Their wedding was elegant and expensive. Stephanie was unsure how, but Emily’s sharp tongue had convinced Dennis Nylon to pay for the entire wedding.

Every person in the wedding was given Dennis Nylon clothing to wear for it and there was a professional photographer. It did double as an expansion for the clothing company since they had signed a release allowing pictures of their wedding to be used on the website and for marketing purposes, so Stephanie could kind of see where it would make sense.

Still, the end result was stunning.

Emily was wearing a gorgeous suit, her blonde locks a halo of braids, and heels that she wouldn’t let Stephanie see the price tag for.

Stephanie was in a stunning fit and flare gown with a plunging neckline that went down to her navel. She would be more uncomfortable with how deep it was if not for the ornate lace overtop of it. It still had the illusion of it, without having the bare skin out to the world. Her hair had been curled to perfection and pinned so it all fell over her left shoulder. Her heels had gorgeous beading on them but again, Emily would not let her know how much they actually cost.

Miles was the flower boy, Nicky was the ring bearer, and the women walked down the aisle together. When it got to the vows portion, Stephanie straightened her back some while smiling.

“Emily, when I first met you, I didn’t think I was meeting my soulmate. I thought I had already found it before… twice actually, but being with you I learned what it was really like to live and be. You make me so incredibly happy so easily. I can be myself always, I never have to hide any thought or feeling from you. You are my person. You are my soulmate, the one person with whom I am completely myself. Thank you for loving me as I am.”

Emily sniffed some and shook her head.

“Damn, Baby, you really outdid yourself.” The blonde told her with a smirk. “You are fucking incredible, baby. I love you and I’m going to spend my entire life with you. Your fucked up parts match my fucked up parts. You love me even when I’m fucked up and need a reset and am a royal fucking bitch.” She chuckled. “You’re mine, Stephanie, and I’m yours.”

“You are now wife and wife, you may kiss your bride.” The officiant smiled at them.

Emily eagerly pulled Stephanie in for a passionate kiss, hugging their bodies close. Stephanie melted into the kiss, forgetting about the crowd momentarily. She finally came back to herself when she heard their children saying how gross they were.

The women pulled apart and smiled to the crowd before heading out of the hall.

The reception was great, but both women were happy when they finally got to their hotel to start their honeymoon. Emily had made a few veiled threats and well timed drop offs of expensive clothing to Sona, so the woman was watching both Miles and Nicky for the week while Emily took Stephanie to Greece for their honeymoon.

The flight had been long, but first class was an extravagance that Stephanie was excited to try.

They went straight to the hotel after that, Emily leading them up to their room.

“This is ours for the week?” The brunette asked with a gasp when the door was opened.

Their room had a living area, small kitchen, huge bedroom with a bed larger than a king size, bathroom off of the bedroom, as well as a balcony that had a great view of a country side.

“Yeah, baby, it’s all ours.” Emily smiled, taking their bags into the room.

She unceremoniously dumped their luggage in front of the couch before taking her hair down. Stephanie bit her lip as she watched the blonde locks fall down in effortless beauty. She forced herself to focus though and smiled.

“Before we start having fun, I have a wedding present for you.” She told her wife, grabbing her laptop from her bag before going to the breakfast bar to start it up.

“A wedding present? Baby, you’re already my wife, you don’t have to give me anything.” The blonde chuckled, unbuttoning her jacket and draping it over the couch.

“I want to, come here.” She smiled.

Emily came over and looked over the brunette’s shoulder at her computer. Her face got a bit confused when she saw the video on the screen, it was her confession tape. She had honestly forgotten about the tape most of the time.

“Why are you showing me this, Brother Fucker?” She wondered, idly licking her lips.

“Because I love you, Sister Killer, and I never want you to worry about me using this against you. I trust you, completely.” Stephanie assured her before deleting the video. “You can search my entire computer, I don’t have it any more.” She assured.

“It’s ok, Baby, I believe you. I trust you too.” Emily smiled warmly, pulling her wife in for a happy kiss.

The vlogger happily returned it, letting her hands work on Emily’s belt quickly. The blonde smirked and started stripping her wife as well happily, ready to get their marriage started right.

Stephanie knew she should feel bad… but she didn’t. Her life was perfect, she was completely happy, and she wouldn’t change anything about how she got it.


End file.
